The Twilight of iCarly's Existence
by sockstar
Summary: What happens when Freddie wakes up with a thirst.. FOR BLOOD?


**Chapter Name: **The Twilight of iCarly's Existence.

**Notes: **What happens when Freddie wakes up with a thirst.. FOR BLOOD!

Thanks to those who reviewed my first story, All The World's A Stage, **DoctrineDark, RadixSortFTW, aisforangelaaa **and **IronishRose**.

Shoutout to Ramsey, the sexy studdette. Keep reaching for that rainbow. xD

* * *

Freddie didn't understand.

He was standing in his bathroom, in front of the mirror. But there was no reflection. His eyes perceived the mirror. They saw the shower behind him clear as day. He could wave a toothbrush in front of his face and see that same toothbrush floating in mid-air.

When Freddie looked at his hand, arm, or leg, he could swear he had a slight...sparkle, almost like there was a layer of glitter over his normal vision.

And a thirst.

It had come out of nowhere. A thirst. An overwhelming, instinctive thirst.

For blood.

He had school, though. There was no time to ponder what the hell had just happened as he stood up and walked out of his room into the hallway.

And opened the door to look straight into the eyes of his beloved Carly.

"Good morning, Carly."

"Freddie, ready for another day of learning good school stuff?" she giggled, then looked up at Freddie, as she closed the door behind her. For some reason, her breath hitched.

"Carly...do I dazzle you?"

Carly didn't reply; instead she slowly, seductively made her way over to Freddie and smiled. Her smile shocked Freddie; instead of the usual human teeth, she had a set of pointed, sharpened, well...vampire teeth. Carly laced her hands with Freddie's and backed him gently against the wall.

"Where did they come from?"

"Retractable, silly." Carly bopped Freddie on the nose, before she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Carly's tongue inched its way so slowly between his lips, and he pushed his out towards hers. Touching, mingling, they tasted each other, speeding up as Freddie gave in to his growing lust.

"Wow," Freddie exclaimed. "I think I forgot to breathe."

Carly smiled. "Hey, is your mom home?"

"No, why? She left for work about an hour ago. Double shift at the hospital."

"Wanna ditch?" Carly looked up at him with sinful intent, willing Freddie to go along with her plan to play hooky.

"We can't ditch, Carly; we have school! If my mom found out, it wouldn't be good for my health or mental state."

"Ditching is healthy," Carly replied. "Plus I think I can make it worth your while, if you get my drift."

"Sorry?" Freddie blinked.

"Perhaps we could do something more private?"

"What, like go to the movies?"

Carly's head dropped, as she ran her hand through her hair. "Freddie...you're changing. I turned you. When I kissed you after you saved my life, that wasn't just a kiss... Do you remember when I started sucking on your neck?"

"Yeah. That was so hot."

"Well, I was numbing the area. I drank a tiny amount of your blood."

"You did?"

"You just didn't notice. You were too busy fondling my boobs." Freddie blushed crimson.

"Sorry."

"I never said there was anything wrong with that." Carly smiled at him. "Anyway, that was the first step. Now we have one last step. Or you'll turn into a mindless, deranged freak."

"Sam would probably say I already am a deranged freak."

"Hush now, Freddie."

"So this last step?"

Now it was Carly's turn to blush, as she knew exactly what this last step was.

"Carls?"

"I um...er..." Carly chewed her lip. "I just want to make sure of this... Freddie, do you really, honestly, love me?"

"Of course," Freddie answered without hesitation.

"Like, if you could marry me tomorrow, and never so much as think about another girl, that'd be okay with you?"

Freddie smirked and raised his eyebrow, embracing her, as he whispered into her ear, "You're already the only girl I ever think about, so why would that change even if we got married?"

Carly melted, and she knew. She already knew, but now she knew that she knew, and she knew that he really did want her. For real. Not just hypothetically.

"Okay...the last step... I—" Carly bit her lip once more, hard enough to draw blood, when Freddie softly kissed her again, sweeping up the drop of blood that threatened to spill and stain her shirt.

"You what, Carly? You need to drink my blood again?"

"Well. It's something like that, but...well." Carly decided to act, pulling Freddie by the hand and dragging him into the bedroom.

* * *

"Wow. I love being a vampire. That was awesome." He gave one final lick along Carly's neck, before collapsing wearily beside her, as she cuddled into his side.

"Now you're one of us."

"The sex was pretty good as well!"

"I know, right?" Carly beamed. "Sex as a vampire is like 10 times hotter. You lasted an hour longer than you did the first time."

"I'd just gotten out of the hospital for having my legs and arm broken; give me a little slack," Freddie laughed quietly, as Carly's hand grazed up and down his chest.

"You know I'm kidding. But it really is better now. We're together. Forever." They both sighed contentedly.

"So...do we actually need to get married?"

"Doesn't matter. Maybe in 10 years."

"Cool."

"What do you mean by 'one of us,' anyway?"

"Oh. Sam and Spencer are vampires as well. Sam was the one who turned me, then Spencer found out, and he thought it was cool."

Freddie decided he wouldn't ask the question in his mind—if they had to have sex to finish the vampire ritual. And if it wasn't a requirement, did Sam have sex with Carly anyway? Or Spencer, for that matter?

"I love you."

Freddie whirled around in the bed, coming face to face with Carly. "You mean it? It's not just this hectic vampire transformation or sleeping with me?"

"Yeah. I mean it. Forever. We're bonded now. Oh, by the way, we have to go out at 2am. Wear black all over. I know you've practiced hacking and stuff; bring a laptop or something."

"I love you too, Carly... Wear black?"

"Yeah. We need to break into the blood bank and steal the blood that's not good enough to be used."

"Oh. Okay. So that means we can't go and drain Mrs. Briggs or Mr. Howard?"

"Nope. Sorry." Carly patted Freddie on the stomach.

"That's okay. It's probably better that way."

"Yeah, it is. Wanna do it again?" Carly inquired, her eyebrow raised in the same way that Freddie did with his trademark smirk.

"Sure." He grinned, rolled over on top of Carly, and started tickling her, sending Carly into waves of laughter.

* * *

"And that's how Spencer shot a grapefruit out the window with a five iron!" both girls exclaimed, coming to the end of another webshow. They farewelled the viewers, and Freddie shut down the live feed.

"That was great, girls!" Freddie declared, as Carly walked over to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, dweebus, like I need your validation."

"Ooh, big words; did someone use them on Oprah?"

Spencer interrupted them, with the club slung on his shoulder like Bob Hope. "No more fighting. Anyone hungry?"

"Yes!" all three called out.

"I made some blood flavored spaghetti, blood wine, and some blood ice cream for dessert."

"Awesome!" Sam yelled.

"Eso sueña grande!"

At that moment, the elevator door dinged, and a young man and woman stepped out a few paces. The girl had long, blonde hair, while the young man standing to the side had a fuzzy jewfro. They appeared to be older than Carly, Freddie and Sam, but not as old as Spencer.

"Who are you?" Spencer questioned, unsure if they were meant to be guests on the webshow who turned up late, but he was worried that they'd been able to use the elevator without the key.

"Lizzie McGuire."

The girl smiled wryly, before reaching behind her back.

"Vampire slayer," she whispered.

Spencer had no time to react as she pulled out a crossbow and fired a bolt straight into his heart. He only had an instant to turn towards the kids before he vanished out of existence in a cloud of black smoke. Carly froze, her mouth open in horror. Freddie shifted warily to the front to protect her.

Sam, however, was moving from the side of the room instantly. A booming tackle knocked the crossbow out of the slayer's hand before it could be reloaded. It skittered across the room and hit the wall with a clunk. They wrestled for a moment, before Sam was kicked out from the top position.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sam screamed, as she stood up, pure rage at the death of her lover coursing through her veins.

"That's what they all say, don't they, Gordo?" Lizzie laughed, before she took a fighting stance, a wooden stake in her right hand.

Sam ducked the first attack, grabbing Lizzie's wrist as it dropped in a stabbing arc. Using her balance and leverage, Sam twisted her entire body to throw her opponent through the glass studio door. Sam stomped forward, crushing the shattered glass under her heel, aiming a left handed punch right into Lizzie's face. She reeled backwards, stunned by the blow, and it was at this point that Gordo stepped up to face Freddie and Carly.

"I guess that takes care of little Miss Likes-To-Fight. You'll never see her again. Two on one. I like those odds."

Freddie stepped forward, his palms open, to show he wasn't carrying any weapons. "I don't know what you want...but you can take anything, take me. I don't care; just leave her alone."

"You too, huh?" In a way, he wasn't surprised at the way Freddie had moved to protect the girl, the way she looked into his eyes when they'd taken out the first vampire. He could tell. It was the same way he looked at Lizzie in the last moment before the elevator opened.

"What?"

"Touching, but none of my concern. I'm here for you. Both of you. This would be much easier if you just accepted your fate and didn't try to fight me. You'll still die, but since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you share a last kiss before I end your parasitic existence."

Freddie pondered for a moment, looking as if he was contemplating the idea, when he suddenly sprung forward and tackled Gordo around the waist. An attempt to punch the young man was blocked by an invisible force mere inches from his face, and Freddie found he was unable to move his arm back.

"Run, Carly!" Freddie screamed, as he was pushed off and magically lifted, being held in mid-air by the wave of Gordo's hand.

Carly hesitated for a moment, before running to the broken studio door hoping that Sam had won or at least kept the slayer occupied.

Freddie cried out in pain behind her, and she turned back to see a bolt of lighting flash out from the apparent wizard's other hand. It arced around Freddie's body for a second, time enough for him to eek out "I love you C—" before his broken, lifeless body collapsed to the floor and followed Spencer by disappearing in black smoke. Carly didn't hesitate again as she fled down the corridor towards the stairs.

Her heart was pounding, her mind racing. Where could she go? How she could learn to protect herself? Was there anyone that could help her? She was contemplating running to Yakima, as she bounded down the final flight, only for a swinging fist to come out of nowhere and hit her square in the face.

Carly fell to the floor hard. She tried to break her fall, only for a a sickening crack to reverberate across the room, her right arm now broken and useless. That injury would heal itself in time, but for now pain flooded her petite frame, and she crawled up against the elevator door, her vision swimming, light pulsing, brain throbbing, blood dripping from her nose.

Carly heard the echo of footsteps and glanced up, dazed and confused as to why this had all happened. The first to arrive was the girl, and half a minute later her male sidekick stood beside her.

Despite the pain, she coughed out a question.

"Why?"

"We know you broke into the blood bank. People, real people, need that. You can't do that and get away with it. This is a message. You won't deliver it, of course. You'll be dead."

Carly's eyes narrowed, her anger subsiding the pain just long enough for her to yell out at Sam, Spencer, and Freddie's killers.

"We weren't stealing. Well...we did. But only the stuff they wouldn't use at all. We were trying to be good. Why? You killed everyone. Sam. My brother. Freddie... I love him. I loved Freddie and now he's gone, for nothing... Why would you do that?" Carly started crying profusely.

Lizzie and Gordo backed off warily, knowing it could all be a trick. But they weren't buying it.

Gordo finishing reloading the crossbow and handed it to Lizzie.

"Thanks, hon."

"No problems. You look a little banged up. You alright?"

"I've faced worse. Nothing a good soak won't fix anyway." Now she turned to Carly, pulling the silver bolt into position. "It's the end of the line, web star. Time to die."

The combination of the broken arm and the severe concussion had taken its toll. "Do you think it'll hurt?"

"I died once. It's not so bad. If you're lucky, you might see Freddie again. If it's like what happened to me...well, I'll just say you aren't going to enjoy it." Lizzie aimed the crossbow at Carly's chest and pulled the trigger. The bolt flew straight and true. The job done, Gordo hit the button to bring the elevator down to them.

"Well, that was easy."

"Yeah, says the guy who took the nerd and the girl. Next time you take on the super strong birth-vampire, and we'll see what's easy."

Gordo fiddled with the black box attached to the elevator control, unable to get it working again.

"Miranda needs to make these gadgets of hers easier to use."

"Just push the little yellow button thingy."

"Oh."

The elevator door closed, leaving an empty apartment and a mystery that no-one from the normal world would ever solve.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **So there you have it. Part 2 of my series. Thank you to MadeOfOssum for beta.**  
**


End file.
